The invention relates to a municipal waste incinerator and more particularly to an improved hydraulic cylinder and feed ram arrangement for feeding a rotary combustor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,031 describes an arrangement for feeding material to the open end of a rotary combustor for a municipal waste incinerator having a vertical chute leading to a doorway to the combustor which is normally closed by a biased door and a stepped ram reciprocating at the bottom of the chute for feeding material through the door and into the combustor. The ram is disposed on the same incline as the combustor, about 6 degrees. The piston rod of a hydraulic cylinder is extended to push the waste into the rotary combustor.